A Friend, A Laugh, A Walk In The Woods
Previous Episode: Elsa On A Hunt Next Episode: Fire Secret Series List: Icy Cases Summary Ryder and Veronica take the PAW Patrol out to Twin Peak, Alaska in the PAW patroller for a vacation. While some pups are doing outdoor activities, Brownie can't decide what to do. Veronica introduces her to her friends The Hunting Buckaroos and now they're going on a beaver hunt together! Characters *The Original PAW Patrol *Robo-Dog *Elsa *Cliffjumper *Smokescreen *Anna *Hiro *Ranger *Brownie *Veronica Ryder *The Hunting Buckaroos Trivia *All the pups wear cowboy/cowgirl outfits. *The Hunting Buckaroos make their debut. Story One day, the PAW Patroller was driving down a dirt road in the woods. "I think I'm getting carsick", Hero said. Hero then threw up on Veronica's feet. "Eww", Veronica complained, "not my new boots." "Our destination is right here", Robo-Dog said as he began to slow the vehicle down. They then arrived at Smokey Joe's Barbeque. "Here's where we'll be eating lunch", Ryder said. The pups then got out and went inside the restaurant. "This place looks cool", Chase said. "I know", Veronica said, "I've eaten here since I was five." "Let's get some seats and order", Ryder said. (Badge Scene Change: PAW Patrol badge) Veronica was sitting at a table showing Brownie a picture that was taken of her in the resturaunt. "You were cute when you were five", Brownie said, "but who's the baby your dad's holding?" "That's Ryder", Veronica answered, "we were babysitting him." Ryder then walked up behind them. "Hurry up you two", Ryder said, "we have to go to Cabela's in ten minutes." "Okay", they said, and Veronica finished her barbeque sandwich and Brownie finished her fried catfish. (Badge Scene Change: Brownie's badge) At Cabela's, the pups were getting equipment for outdoor activities. "What's everybody doing", Brownie asked. "Everyone's going in groups", Ryder said, "Chase and Marshall are going deer hunting, Skye and Everest are going rabbit hunting, Rocky and Zuma are going duck hunting, Elsa and Cliffjumper are going bear hunting, Smokescreen and Ranger are going bird watching, Anna and Hiro are going fishing, and me and Rubble are going hiking." "What about me", Brownie asked with her ears drooping down. "Who can I go with?" "Maybe you can go with Veronica", Ryder suggested. "Great idea", Brownie said. Veronica then changed into some hunting clothes and Brownie came up to her. "Hey Veronica", Brownie asked, "what are you doing?" "I'm going beaver hunting with a few friends of mine", Veronica answered, "wanna tag along?" "Sure", Brownie said. They then went to the hunting area and saw The Hunting Buckaroos drinking cherry coke. "Hey guys", Veronica said, "how's it going?" "We're just making our last minute preparations for our beaver hunt", Waylon said. "Say, why would anybody want to hunt a beaver", Brownie asked. "Well", Gus said, "beavers are usually hunted for their fur, which can be made into a muff, their teeth, which can be made into knives, and their tails, which are delicacies." "Sounds like fun", Brownie said. "I almost forgot", Veronica said, "guys, this is Brownie, she's going to be with us for this hunting trip." "Nice to meet you", Waylon said as he scratched behind her ear. "How'd you know that's the spot", Brownie asked. "I do it with Gus all the time", Waylon said. "Hey guys", Jimmy said, "less scratching more hunting." "He's right", Waylon said, "we should go now." They then rode all the way to the woods in Waylon's 4x4 pickup truck. Work In Progress Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Episode